


Photographs of Me and You

by LittleMissAnon



Series: Me Without You [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellamy is a mush, F/M, Fluff, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnon/pseuds/LittleMissAnon
Summary: Clarke comes to visit Bellamy. Bellamy opens a door into his face.Basically pure fluff. It's my first Bellarke fanfiction, but who knows, maybe it's good! Up to you to decide.





	Photographs of Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you don't know me (you probably don't), I'm Shard! This is my first Bellarke fic, and I hope you enjoy it. The series this piece is starting is loosely based off of the song Me Without You by Havelin. Have a great day, and please put any thoughts, corrections, ideas, prompts, weird facts, or anything else in the comments (as long as it's respectful)!

Bellamy jumped up from his position on the couch when he heard a knock at the door. Clarke Griffin, his best _friend_, was finally coming to see him at his new apartment, and it had to be perfect. They hadn't seen each other in the six months that Bellamy moved to be closer to Octavia, but they texted, so that counted for something. Right?

He had spent the past few hours arranging everything to be perfect. Which was something O thought to be hysterical because Bellamy Blake hadn't cleaned his room, much less apartment, without an argument in years. Each dirty sock, each half read novel, his extensive collection of mythological action figures was put away in its place, perfect for Clarke. He rearranged the living room, moving furniture here and there, sending his poor cat into spirals. Speaking of, Apollo was currently lounging on an ugly green armchair, in the process of knocking a picture off the small table next to him. Bellamy shot him a glare before practically sprinting to the door. The sweat on his palms made it difficult to open the door, but on his third try the door finally swung open. Sadly, it swung open very quickly into his nose, and a very solid thump was heard, along with some muffled cursing.

"Hey Bellamy. Bad time?" Clarke said with a smirk. His watering eyes shot open wide as he shook his head, trying to form a sentence.

"Never when it's you Princess." At that, Clarke grinned, a full Cheshire Cat grin, and sauntered inside.

"What are you looking for?" Bellamy asked with a chuckled, watching her dig through his freezer. Clarke turned, a hand on her hip, and shot him a look that could only mean _Really?_

"I'm getting you a bag of peas dummy. Can't have a swollen nose messing up your pretty face." She tossed him a bag of the frozen vegetable, and he grunted in appreciation. He sunk into the couch, which was an equally putrid shade of green as the seat, something Clarke surely noticed as she joined him."You have awful taste, you know that, right?" She looked around before grabbing an old photo album, and pulling it to her chest. "So, what have you been up to in this small town of Nowhereville? Any friends better than me?" He rolled his eyes at the comment, and she started to flip through the book.

"You know very well that this town is Greenville, and I haven't been up to much. Teaching at a local middle school, helping my neighbors her and there with some odd jobs, nothing really interesting. I've got a few new friends. You would like them a lot. Next time you come up I'll take you to meet them." When he mentioned returning, her face grew guilty, and her eyes traced patterns in his dull, red carpet. "What Clarke? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said shortly. "Hey, look, that's us." Clarke turned the album with a soft smile, pointing at a picture of them five years prior, wearing their barista uniforms at the job where first they met.

"Yeah." Bellamy smiled too, just for a moment, because then he remembered. "You probably don't want to look through that anymore. It's pretty boring" Bellamy spoke hurriedly, pleading with his eyes for her to drop the photographs.

"Aw. Why don't you want me to see them? Are you worried I'll see the sweet notes next to the pictures of me and you? I like them Bell, they're sweet." What Clarke didn't realize is that the further into the book you get, the notes become more and more romantic. Another thing that happens is the notes become dated, and not from a few years ago, but from last week. Also, maybe yesterday. As Clarke looks through the album he face twitches here and there, but she doesn't say anything about the notes. Suddenly, she looks up, her eyes full of apprehension.

"Bellamy?"

Yeah Princess?"

"I have to tell you something." He nodded, encouraging her to continue. "There's something I didn't tell you about my visit here." She swallows visibly. "I'm going to be moving here in the fall to finish Med school at the university near here. Is that okay with you?" Bellamy's face split in two from smiling, then he winced, remembering his nose.

"Of course Princess. Do you have a place to live already?" His voice was rough.

"No, not yet. I still have a month until I move, so I thought I would start looking around here tomorrow." At that Bellamy shook his head.

"You should stay here, with me." Bellamy said, excited. "Or, not. You know. Whatever." He said in a more glum tone. She looked a little shy.

"I-yeah, I would like that." Her brow furrowed for a minute, "but I have to pay a fair amount of rent. No cheating me out of paying Bell. I know how you are!"

He held his hands up in a surrendered position. "Guilty." He traded his playful look for a more sincere one, "I'll come help bring up your stuff in a month then?"

"Yeah, thanks Bell."

Bellamy smirked, "anything for you Princess."


End file.
